fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nad Przepaścią
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Uczestnicy na zadaniu musieli walczyć na arenie. Staci próbowała poderwać Majkela, ale nie mogła tego zrobić z powodu Izy. Kara miała walczyć z Mindy, ale z powodu smrodu Kary, Mindy odmówiła walki. Garry został pokonany przez Ize czego wcale się nie spodziewał, a Majkel przegrał z Michałem. Sofie odmówiła walki z Staci, więc Staci otrzymała nietykalność też. A na końcu zupełnie niespodziewanie Dan pokonał Blejta! Po zadaniu Garry próbował znaleźć dowody na to kto wysadził jaskinie lawy, i znalazł on kamerę na której było widać jak ktoś podstawie dynamit. Ale zanim Garry zdążył pokazać te nagranie komukolwiek, został uderzony w głowę i stracił przytomność, a kamera została ukradziona. Helena chciała powiedzieć Staci o tym jak przez Sofie, Jeck wyleciał, ale Sofie zmusiła Helena żeby ona niczego nie mówiła Staci. Na końcu to właśnie Garry został wyeliminowany! Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie następne zadanie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażke... pod Ziemią! ''(intro) ''W domku zwycięzców:'' (Kara siedzi sama w domku, gdy reszta siedzi na zewnątrz.) ''' Staci: '''Ugh! Nie możemy nawet wejść do środka przez ten smród! '''Helena: '''Dla tego powinniśmy się upewnić że ona już nie wygra znowu. '''Michał: '''Hmph, myślę że powinniśmy teraz martwić o inne sprawy... Na przykład to co Garry nam powiedział. '''Staci: '''To były oczywiście kłamstwa! Ja tego nie zrobiłam! '''Dan: '''Ale... nie wydaje mi się żeby on kłamał... '''Staci: '''Ale... ja na prawdę nic nie zrobiłam... '''Michał: '''Co jeśli obydwoje powiedzieliście prawdę? '''Staci: '''Eh? Co masz na myśli? '''Michał: '''Garry tylko powiedział że widział rękę z twoją bransoletką.... Więc co jeśli ktoś próbuje cię wrobić? '''Staci: '''Ale kto by to zrobił?! Przecież wszyscy mnie lubią! '''Iza: '''Pfft... hahahahah! Chyba na prawdę tak nie uważasz, co nie? Ty masz nawet więcej wrogów niż ja! '''Staci: '''Ugh, nie zaczynaj, ty babo w niemodnych ciuchach! '''Iza: '''Niemodnych!? To ciuchy są właśnie najmodniejsze, kretynko! '''Michał: '''Czy wy na serio macie zamiar się teraz kłócić o ciuchach? '''Iza i Staci: Nie wtrącaj się!! (Iza i Staci kontynuowały kłótnie.) W domku przegranych: (Sofie zamiata podłogę.) Majkel: '''Uhm... co robisz? '''Sofie: '''Nie widać? Sprzątam. '''Majkel: '''Uh... okej. ''' ' ' W stołówce: (Sofie, Mindy, Dan, Majkel, Iza, Michał, Helena i Staci są już w stołówce.) Majkel: ''(Do Izy) Tak się cieszę że znów mogę cię zobaczyć. '''Iza: '''Oh, nie przesadzaj... nie widzieliśmy się tylko jedną noc. '''Majkel: '''Ale czuję się jakby to było o wiele dłużej. ''(Staci, która siedzi obok Heleny i Sofie, patrzy się na nich z drugiej strony pokoju.) Staci: '''Co on niby w niej widzi czego ja nie mam!? '''Sofie: '''Hmph, przecież każdy wie że ty jesteś o wiele lepsza od niej. Może on jeszcze tego nie zauważył, ale jestem pewna że niedługo to zauważy! Zobaczysz, Staci! Hihi... ''' Mindy: ''(do Dana) Powinieneś się gdzieś schować. '''Dan: '''Eh? Czemu? '''Mindy: '''Zaufaj mi. ''(Każdy w stołówce czuje jakiś smród.) Mindy: '...! O nie! ''(Mindy szybko wpycha Dana pod stół, a wtedy Kara i Blejt wchodzą do stołówki.) 'Kara: '''Hmm... nie widzę tutaj tego frajera. '''Blejt: '''Nie martw się, dorwiemy go później na zadaniu. Teraz zjedzmy śniadanie. ''(Blejt i Kara poszli jeść śniadanie.) ''' Chris: ''(przez megafon na zewnątrz) Za 10 minut zadanie! Pośpieszcie się z śniadaniem. A, no i załatwiłem sobie megafon żebym nie musiał się zbliżać do Kary. '''Kara: '''Grrr.... ''(Kara rzuca widelcem na zewnątrz, który prawie trafia Chrisa.) Chris: 'Hej! Kto to rzucił?! ...ah, nieważne. ''(Chris sobie poszedł.) ''Na miejscu zadania:'' (Uczestnicy znajdują się obok przepaści. Dan chowa się za Mindy przed Blejtem i Karą.) 'Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie przedostanie się na drugą stronę tej przepaści! Żeby to zrobić, będziecie musieli najpierw przejść po długiej cienkiej desce, potem skakać po słupkach, a na końcu użyć śliskiej liany żeby doskoczyć na drugą stronę! Przez cała drogę, specjalna maszyna będzie w was strzelać przedmiotami żeby utrudnić wam zadania. Tylko 3 osoby dzisiaj zdobędą nietykalność. Na drugiej stronię przepaści znajdują się trzy skrzynie. Każda osoba może otworzyć tylko jedną skrzynie, a w każdej skrzyni znajdywać się będzie specjalna nagroda. Oh, a jeśli zdarzy się wam spaść, nie musicie się martwicie, na dnie przepaści jest pełno materaców żeby się wam nic nie stało. Ale potem będziecie musieli się wspiąć długimi schodami z powrotem na górę. Możecie zaczynać. ''(Wszyscy oprócz Kara, Blejta, Mindy i Dana szybko weszli na desk w tej koleności: Helena, Staci, Sofie, Michał, Majkel, Iza.) 'Blejt: '''Mindy... czy możesz nam zejść z drogi? Mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia z Danem. '''Mindy: '...Dan. Szybko, wejdź na deskę. 'Dan: '''Eh? Co? '''Mindy: '''Po prostu to zrób! ''(Dan szybko wchodzi na deskę i zaczyna po niej iść, a Mindy blokuje drogę Blejtowi i Karze.) 'Kara: '''Z drogi, idiotko! ''(Kara chciała zaatakować, ale Mindy uniknęła, przez co Kara spadła w przepaść.) 'Kara: '''AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! '''Blejt: '''Kara! ...Grrr, to twoja wina! '''Mindy: '''Hmm, może, ale chyba powinieneś się pośpieszyć żeby dogonić Dana. '''Blejt: '''Eh? Ugh, nie ważne! Z drogi! ''(Blejt wchodzi na deskę, a za nim wchodzi Mindy. W międzyczasie, Helena doszła do słupków, kiedy nagle dostała ciastem w twarz, przez co straciła równowagę.) 'Helena: '''Ah! '''Staci: '''Helena! ''(Staci próbowała złapać Helenę, żeby ona nie spadła, ale została pociągnięta w dół razem z Heleną, a Sofie która chciała złapać Staci, została pociągnięta w dół też.) 'Staci, Helena i Sofie: '''AAAAA!!!!!!! '''Michał: '''Hmm, czyli teraz jestem na pierwszym miejscu. ''(Michał próbował wskoczyć na pierwszy słupek, ale źle wycelował, przez co prawie spadł, ale złapał się słupka.) 'Michał: '''Było blisko... ''(W tym momencie Majkel wskoczył na słupek, przez co nadepnął na palce Michała, i stracił równowagę, a potem obaj spadli.) '''Majkel i Michał: AAAAA!!!!!!! Iza: '''Majkel!!!! ''' (Iza kontynuowała wyścig, i zaczęła skakać po słupkach, w tym momencie Dan dotarł do pierwszego słupka. Dan próbował przeskoczyć na słupek, ale kiedy był w powietrzu, dostał kulą do kręgli poniżej pasa i zleciał w dół, a Blejt to widział.) ' ' Na dnie przepaści: (Michał, Helena i Sofie zaczęli wbiegać po schodach z powrotem na górę.) Staci: ''(do Majkela) Hejka, Majkel. '''Majkel: '''Oh, Staci... wiesz że nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać, bo Iza się wkurzy. '''Staci: '''Ale jej tu nie ma... nie musisz się o nic martwić. '''Majkel: '''Uhhh.... Powinniśmy iść! Zadanie nie będzie czekało. ''(Majkel szybko zaczął wbiegać po schodach, a Staci po chwili zaczęła biegnąć za nim.) Kara: ''(do Dana) Teraz mi już nie uciekniesz. '''Dan: '''Uh... ''(Nagle Mindy spada na Kare.) Kara i Mindy: 'Ał! ''(Dan szybko ucieka, a Kara odpycha Mindy i zaczyna go gonić.) ''Z powrotem na górze:'' (Iza doszła do śliskiej liany.) 'Iza: '''Ugh... I ja mam niby tego dotknąć? ''(Blejt pojawia się za Izą.) 'Blejt: '''Nie narzekaj, tylko się pośpiesz! ''(Blejt popchnął Ize, ale przez to stracił równowagę i sam spadł, a Iza złapała lianę, i miała już przedostać się na drugą stronę, ale liana wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk, Iza uderzyła w ścianę, a potem spadła w przepaść. W międzyczasie Michał, Helena, Sofie, Majkel i Staci dotarli do słupków, ale Michał na pierwszym miejscu blokował drogę.) 'Helena: '''Możesz się pośpieszyć, frajerze?! '''Michał: '''Nie, muszą ostrożnie obliczyć jak powinienem skoczyć żeby nie spaść, i nie mogę niczego przeoczyć. '''Helena: '''Ugh, po prostu to zrób! ''(Helena popchała Michała, przez co on się wywrócił, i uderzył twarzą w słupek, a potem spadł.) '''Michał: '''AAAAAA!!!!! ''' Majkel: '....ale ty jesteś miła, Helena. '''Helena: '''No co? To nie moja wina że nam blokował drogę. ''(W tym momencie Staci dostaje jabłkiem przez co traci równowagę i spada, a Dan pojawia się na jej miejscu.) 'Dan: '''Pośpieszcie się!!!! '''Helena: '''Ugh, spokojnie. ''(Helena zaczęła skakać po słupkach, za nią Sofie, potem Majkel, a potem Kara pojawiła się za Danem, i kopnęła go przez co on spadł.) '''Dan: AAAAA!!!!! Kara: 'Dobrze ci tak, frajerze! ''(Kara zaczęła skakać po słupkach, i po chwili Mindy dotarła do słupków też. W międzyczasie, Majkel dostał książką przez co też spadł, a Helena dotarła do liany.) 'Helena: '''Hmm... teraz co tu zrobić.... oh! ''(Helena zdejmuje bluzę którą miała na sobie, i używa jej żeby trzymać lianę, żeby nie wyśliznęła jej się z rąk. Potem skacze i udaje się jej przeskoczyć na drugą stronę.) 'Helena: '''Ha! Co wy na to, frajerzy?! Pierwsze miejsce! ''(Po chwili Sofie spada na nią.) 'Sofie: '''Ups... nie chciałam. Sorki. ''(Sofie otwiera jedną ze skrzynie, i znajduje kartkę z napisem który mówi że dostaje ona nietykalność na kolejne zadanie.) 'Sofie: '''Ale super! Dwie nietykalności! '''Helena: '''Hmph.... to ja powinnam zdobyć, ale nieważne. ''(Helena otwiera drugą skrzynie która jest pełna czekolady.) 'Helena: '''Oh... to tylko czekolada.... Ale co tak śmierdzi? '''Sofie: '''Oh, to tylko Kara. ''(Sofie pokazuje na Karę, której udało się przedostać na drugą stronę przepaści.) 'Kara: '''Grrrr... Z drogi. ''(Kara otwiera trzecią skrzynie, w której znajduje kartkę na której pisze że wygrała dzień w spa.) ''' Po zadaniu: Chris: '''Dzisiaj nietykalność zdobyli Helena, Sofie i Kara. Helena wygrała skrzynie czekolady, Sofie wygrała nietykalność na następny odcinek, a Kara wygrała dzień w spa. '''Iza: '''Dzień w spa?! Czemu ona, a nie ja?! Ugh... ''' Chris: '''Oh, i jeszcze jedna rzecz, na temat nietykalności Sofie. Możesz ją oddać komuś innemu po zadaniu w następnym odcinku, jeśli będziesz chciała. '''Sofie: '''Oh, oh! Czyli będę mogła dać nietykalność Staci! Ale supeeeer! '''Chris: '''A teraz macie trochę wolnego czasu przed ceremonią eliminacji. ''W domku zwycięzców:'' (W domku są tylko Helena i Sofie, ponieważ Kara wyjechała do spa.) 'Helena: '...hmm, tak się zastanawiałam... Jestem pewna że to nie Staci wysadziła jaskinie lawy, więc... Czy to byłaś ty, Sofie? 'Sofie: '...Może. Nawet jeśli tak, to i tak nic z tym nie zrobisz. Dobrze wiesz że nie skończyło by to się dobrze dla ciebie. '''Helena: '''Ale dlaczego wrobiłaś w to Staci!? '''Sofie: '''Wrobiłam w to Staci?! Nie bądź głupia! Ja bym jej nigdy nie chciała wrobić w coś takiego! ...ja tylko pożyczyłam od niej bransoletkę... bez pytania... ale nie wiedziałam że ta bransoletka się nagra na tej głupiej kamerze. '''Helena: '''I co masz teraz zamiar zrobić? Przez ciebie wszyscy myślą że Staci to zrobiła! '''Sofie: '''Ohhhh, o to się nie martw. Tak długo nie zostanie. Ja już się tym zajęłam, zobaczysz. Hihihi.... ''' W domku przegranych: (Dana nie ma w domku.) Blejt: 'Hmph, gdzie ten frajer się schował... '''Mindy: '''Może mógłbyś mu odpuścić? On po prostu próbował wygrać ten program tak jak każdy z nas. Nie ma powodu żeby się na niego szczególnie wściekać. '''Blejt: '''Możesz się w to nie mieszać? Ten chłopak zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą, więc musi ponieść konsekwencje. ''(W tym momencie coś wypadło z kieszeni Izy, a Iza to podniosła, i okazało się że to bransoletka.) '''Staci: Hej! To moja bransoletka! Skąd ją wziełaś!? Iza: '''Eh? Ja nigdy przedtem nie widziałam tej paskudnej bransoletki! '''Michał: '''Ale ona wypadłą z TWOJEJ kieszeni. Sam widziałem. '''Blejt: Ja też to widziałem. Staci: 'Ty złodziejko! Oddawaj to! ''(Staci zabrała bransoletkę od Izy.) 'Michał: '''Chwila na moment... skoro Iza miała bransoletkę Staci.... czy to nie oznacza że to ona wrobiła Staci w wysadzenie tej jaskini? '''Iza: '''C-Co!?!? '''Majkel: '''I-Iza nigdy by tego nie zrobiła! '''Michał: '''Ale dowody wskazują inaczej. '''Iza: '''A-Ale... '''Staci: 'Żadnych mi tu ale! Pożałujesz że ukradłaś moją bransoletkę i użyłaś jej żeby mnie wrobić w coś tak okropnego! ''' ' '''''Głosowanie: Iza: '''Staci! Ona musi mnie wrabiać w to że ja ją wrobiłam! '''Staci: '''Iza. '''Majkel: '''Staci. '''Michał: '''Iza. ''Na ceremonii:'' 'Chris: '''Kara nie będzie tutaj dzisiaj, bo jest w spa, więc nie będzie węgla dla niej, ale to nie ważne. Dzisiaj węgle dostają Helena, Sofie, Mindy, Majkel, Michał, Dan i Blejt. Iza czy Staci? Staci czy Iza? Ostatni węgiel idzie do... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Staci! '''Iza: '''A-Ale... to na prawdę nie byłam ja... '''Majkel: '''Ja ci wierzę, Iza... I obiecuję ci że się dowiem kto cię wrobił! '''Iza: '''Dzięki, Majkel. ''(Iza i Majkel się całują, po czym Iza wsiada do wagonika z węglem i odjeżdża.) ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dzisiaj Iza wyleciała, ponieważ została wrobiona przez Sofie. Czy ktokolwiek się dowie że Sofie wysadziła jaskinie? Jakie będzie następne zadanie i kto wyleci? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... pod Ziemią!